Англо-американские войны - бесит!
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Большинство воет при взгляде на новые творения по теме Американской Революционной войны. В любом случае, эти Бредовые кусочки того, что ещё можно придумать, ещё никто не выкладывал на обозрение... Пародия. Хватит топтать, давайте придумывать невероятное!


**Драма. Он наконец-то выстрелил.**

Альфред по ледяным, решительным и почти безразличным глазам Англии понял, что он хочет выстрелить. И сейчас непременно его уничтожит.

Вот сейчас...

Америка в миг ощутил себя совсем маленьким, беспомощным малышом перед ликом империи. Руки, казалось, привыкшие к весу ружья, мелко задрожали от неуверенности.

Зазвенели крошечные колокольчики, привязанные к ногам рабов, заколыхались бескрайние поля. И Джонс один стоял посреди золотых морей ячменя. Враг незаметно подкрадывался со спины, отбрасывая на ребёнка зловещую тень.

— Умри, — хрипотцой отдаёт голос Артура, и он стреляет в голову. Его рука дрогнула в последний момент, но Америка уже пошатнулся — ноги его подкосились — и падал на руки своих фермеров в синих мундирах, подбежавших к убитому.

Удивление восковой маской навсегда застыло на лице молодого Америки.

Дождь прекратился.

**Пародия. Он может быть ещё добрее.**

— Отныне я независим! — решительность полыхает огнём в его душе, пламя охватывает войной новые территории.

— Что за хуйню ты несёшь? — Англия опускает оружие таким образом, словно у него в руке безобидная ветка от дерева, и добродушно смеётся.

— Но я... — застывает Америка в растерянности. — Я уже вырос. И я дальше пойду один, без тебя.

Последние слова он произносит тихо, будто боится, что Артур услышит.

— Да куда ты денешься? Мой маленький, — Артур слишком мило подходит к нему, не замечая крови на своём лице и на руках, и треплет перепачканными пальцам шевелюру янки. От него веет доброжелательностью.

— Но я ведь... Я больше не дитя! Эй!

**Флафф. Круто поверни политику ради слабеющих семейных уз!**

Англия целился, страраясь выбросить из своих мыслей то, что сейчас убьёт своего обожаемого воспитанника. И старался сделаться безжалостным. Однозначно, ему ничто не сможет помешать, никто уже не остановит его руку.

— Англия! — вдруг как-то весело воскликнул Альфред, будто они давно не виделись, и развёл руками. — Давай мириться!

Англия распахнул глаза, не веря в услышанное. Это... абсурд полнейший!

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — настроение для битвы безвозвратно ушло.

— Мирись, мирись, мирись и больше не дерись!

**Стёб. В некотором роде.**

— Юп-пи-и! Мы победили! — ликовал Америка, да так, что запрыгнул к Артуру на спину.

Как ни странно, Англия не возражал против такой наглости, так как сам радовался.

— А кого это мы победили? — Кёркленд еле мог вдохнуть под весом этого парня.

— Британцев, конечно же! — широко улыбается американец. И тут вспоминает... — Ой, а ведь точно...

**Ангст. Он отчаянный парень во время войны.**

Англия плакал тихо, скупо, но с чувством. Альфред отвернулся к своим людям. У тех по рядам прокатывался еле-заметный восторг.

— А-а! — рыдания Британской Империи стали нежданно громкими: Артур просто заорал, вцепляясь пальцами в землю.

Америка вздрогнул и замер, снова уставившись на старшего бра... На некогда старшего брата. И неотрывно сдедил за тем, как он мучается.

Дал, обернувшись, солдатам знак рукой — "уходите".

Когда не осталось вблизи никого, кто мог бы расслышать, что скажет Америка, он приблизился к красномундирнику, стоявшему на коленях.

Альфред сам страдальчески нахмурился.

— Мне жаль, что ты не можешь в меня выстрелить. — Джонс будто бы понимал, что тот чувствет, и в знак поддержки положил ладонь на его плечо, тем самым заставив поднять голову и столкнуться с ним взглядом. — Давай я сам! — кивает янки себе и дотягивается до ружья британца, которое лежит совсем рядом, крепко обхватывает, заряжает... Направляет в свою грудь.

— Не смей!

**Слэш. Он умеет переводить тему.**

Это была битва один на один, но ружья уже не были нужны. Заряжать их было нечем.

Договорились расходиться.

Конечно, Альфред ждал, когда англичанин развернётся спиной к нему и заспешит в свой лагерь первым — так спокойнее. Артур же коварный...

— Америка, пронзи меня своим клинком! — вдруг попросил Англия и подошёл вплотную.

— Но... Но я не могу! — растерялся юноша и завертел головой.

— Это приказ! — процедил британец, на этот раз Джонс собрался с силами, переводя дух...

— Хорошо, — Альфред судорожно вздохнул и поспешно вынул саблю из ножен. Закрыл глаза.

— Не э-этим! — Артур положил свою ладонь на рукоятку и по-хозяйски убрал его оружие. — Проткни... Своим клинком!

— А-а-а! Народ, Англия не в адеквате!

**Hurt/comfort. Давайте жить дружно!**

Америка поправлял свой новенький алый мундир, который всё-таки не очень хорошо сидел на нём. Со спины он подобрался к Кёркленду, глядящему куда-то вдаль и сжимающему в руке саблю.

Когда Джонс подошёл ближе и поравнялся с окаменевшим от напряжения братом, то решил привлечь к себе внимание.

— Этих мерзких янки ещё не видно? — улыбнулся он, а его тон беззаботен и беззлобен.

Артур нервно взглотнул и резко обернулся, сжимая губы.

— Ка... Кого чёрта... На тебе мой мундир?! — только и смог выдать поражённый до глубины души Англия.

— Так я ж теперь на твоей стороне! — великолепная бодрость на лице Америки.

— Но... Но... — Артур струхнул и указывал на него пальцем. — Как это?! Против кого ты воюешь?!

— Против повстанцев, — Альфред простецки пожал плечами. — Слава королю!


End file.
